


То, что от тебя не ускользнёт

by znamenskaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: Знаете, что мне больше всего нравится? Мысль о том, что Дин постоянно таскает за собой Кастиэля, а ангел, который поднимает тонны груза безо всяких усилий, уничтожает монстров своей благодатью, сражался и прошёл войну, защищал и убивал — без вопросов позволяет ему вести себя куда угодно.





	То, что от тебя не ускользнёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Thing You Can't Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609748) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire). 



Когда ноутбук выключается, Сэм молча толкает Дина в плечо, намекая на то, чтобы он остановился. Почему-то новые «Тако Беллс» предоставляют не нормальный вай-фай, а идиотские высокие стойки, похожие на барные — только тут ты можешь подключить телефон с ноутбуком и заодно рассыпать порезанный на куски салат по всему своему планшету.

Дин зевает. Уже смеркается. Ему срочно нужна жирная еда и сладкая газировка. Шоссе, тянущееся по направлению к Луизиане, этим прекрасным вечером вторника абсолютно пустое, как и парковка, на которую заезжает Импала.

Сэм подлетает к зарядникам и подключает всю их технику: три телефона, ноутбук и планшет — и, пока он со всем этим управляется, его внимание мечется туда-сюда — от вечерних новостей на непонятных гигантских телевизорах и обратно к блогам о паранормальных явлениях, которые он мониторит упорно и маниакально, как наркоман.

Кас, никуда не торопясь, следует сразу за Дином. Он роется в карманах, вытаскивает свой сотовый, отдаёт его Сэму для зарядки и подходит к Дину, который уже ждёт в очереди.

Впереди них группа из шести местных парнишек со скейтами, и — уже возле кассы — супружеская пара в возрасте.

Дин вытаскивает свой телефон и отвечает на смс от Джоди.

_Возможно ли освятить весь запас воды в городе? Не уверена: это вокруг меня мудаки или сегодня во всех повселялись демоны._

_достань чётки и узнай. лучше перестраховаться._

Все впередистоящие заказывают себе еду уж очень медленно. Дину пока что плевать. Его начинает клонить в сон, и Сэм продержит их здесь ещё минимум сорок пять минут, пока его салат тако не остынет из-за отсутствия к нему внимания, а он сам не пролистает все новостные порталы.

Дин дёргает Каса за рукав плаща, возвращая в очередь.

— Ты вообще выбираешь себе что-то? — спрашивает он, показывая на экран сверху. Кас щурится, глядя туда, и кивает. Дин отправляет Джоди ещё одно сообщение.

_а у полиции есть доступ к водоочистным сооружениям? по-моему, надо сделать так в каждом городе._

Он убирает телефон обратно, снова хватает Каса за плащ, подтягивая ангела к себе — очередь всё-таки продвигается. Тот безо всяких протестов слушается, но не отрывается от внимательного изучения меню. Они останавливаются и дальше ждут своей очереди; Дин опять зевает и немного сдвигается в сторону Каса, чтобы опереться на него, в то же самое время пытаясь создать вид того, что он неубиваемая и несгибаемая каменная стена и ему ни разу не тяжело держаться на ногах.

Так они и продвигаются следующие семь минут, Кас подпирает Дина, а тот подтаскивает его за собой, пока они наконец-то не оказываются перед кассой.

— Время вышло. Что будешь, Кас?

Тот в итоге отводит взгляд от меню и смотрит на Дина.

— Я бы хотел попробовать Шоко Тако, — отвечает он с полной серьёзностью.

— Я думал, ты любишь говядину? Без мяса сегодня?

Кас пожимает плечами. Он довольно скромный в этом плане: всегда заказывает только что-то одно, когда Дин платит.

— Погоди, — Дин роется в карманах в поисках мелочи. У него только четвертак и десять центов, но этого хватает, чтобы он подвёл Каса к игре «Урони монетку» — к шестигранному цилиндру на стойке, рядом с кассой. — Тебе надо попасть ей на самую нижнюю ступень, и тогда ты выигрываешь еду. Вроде получаешь бесплатный буррито, не помню.

Стажёр на кассе встревает в их разговор:

— Если попадёте монетой в десять центов, выиграете тако, а за четвертак получите буррито.

— Видишь? Я знаю, у тебя получится, попробуй.

Ну конечно, у Каса всё получится. Всё дело в том, чтобы подкрутить верхушку, выровнять ступени и после этого в игру вступают сила инерции, коэффициенты кинетического и статического трения, преобразование импульса силы и гравитация. Кас с первой попытки отправляет обе монетки на нужную ступень.

Дин, широко улыбаясь, довольно хлопает его по спине и радостно добавляет к заказу какое-то монструозное создание, соединяющее в себе тако, начос и буррито — и Шоко Тако для Каса. Когда пир на троих оплачен, Кас идёт следом за Дином к напиткам. Дин вытаскивает новоприобретённую сдачу.

— Бери. Может, ещё сыграешь. И вот чек, жди наш номер. Это твоё задание, ясно?

— Два-четыре-три, — серьёзно отвечает ему Кас, кивая, и рассматривает монетки, прежде чем убрать их в карман.

Возле автомата Дин наливает Сэму холодный чай и пытается продемонстрировать Касу, как смешать Маунтэйн Дью и Байа Бласт* так, чтобы получился идеальный микс. Он делает глоток, чтобы убедиться в его совершенстве и предлагает напиток Касу. Тот поджимает губы и щурится. Наверное, анализирует по отдельности молекулы цитруса, фруктозы и воды — как ещё он там чувствует вкус?

— Круто, да? — Дин довольно кивает сам себе. Кас никак это не комментирует.

Дин отворачивается к противоположной стойке и берёт крышки для стаканов, на автомате уже подстраиваясь под близость Кастиэля. Он теперь даже не заморачивается и больше не просит Каса отойти, так что ангел нависает над его плечом, а Дин спокойно двигается, периодически задевая локтем живот и рёбра Каса — ангел уже почти часть его личного пространства. Кастиэль теперь не такой каменный и зажатый, когда Дин закидывает руку ему на плечо или случайно касается его, собирая вещи. Кастиэль — твёрдость, несгибаемость, сила, сосуд — но для Дина он научился быть гибким и податливым. 

Дин не против такой близости, к тому же, он извлекает от неё свои плюсы. Например, вот он суёт Касу охапку салфеток, оглядывается назад и начинает запихивать в карманы упаковки острого соуса, убедившись, что персонал не обращает на него внимания. Потом он открывает карманы на плаще Каса, намереваясь закинуть соус и туда.

— Помоги мне, я хочу завтра съесть яичницу с соусом, а Сэм говорит, что это мерзко. 

И снова безо всяких протестов Кас служит очень удобной парой карманов для Дина.

Сэм занял целую половину стойки, разложив всю технику, так что Дин тыкает пальцем в руку Каса и указывает ему на стул напротив Сэма. Сам Дин садится рядом с Кастиэлем и раздвигает зарядные провода, чтобы освободить место для стакана Сэма.

— Спасибо. Сколько нам примерно до Лафайетта?

— Точно не доедем раньше... — он проверяет часы. — Сейчас полдевятого. В десять, может, в половину одиннадцатого будем там.

— Чёрт. Я хочу оказаться там до...

— Всё зависит от того, сколько мы тут проторчим. Хочешь поесть в дороге?

Сэм берёт свой телефон и проверяет заряд, потом кладёт обратно с явным недовольством и открывает планшет.

— Не могу. Мне нужно ещё минимум полчаса здесь, если мы всю ночь будем ехать.

Дин вообще не жаждет провести ночь в дороге. Может, он уговорит Сэма на заднее сиденье, и пусть он делает там что захочет, хоть с головой зароется в свои статьи — а Кас сядет вперёд и хотя бы не даст ему заснуть разговорами. 

Подростки забирают заказы и все одновременно выползают наружу, забирая с собой весь свой шум и все свои плохие стрижки.

За пару секунд до того, как раздаётся их номер заказа, Кас весь настораживается, как будто чувствует, что сейчас что-то будет. Дин тянет его с собой за локоть, чтобы он помог ему всё унести.

Кас наслаждается своим бесплатным говяжьим монстром из тако и начос и попутно поглощает вообще всё, что Сэм и Дин дают ему попробовать. Сэм отключается от своей еды в сторону новостей, так что Дин снова встаёт и наполняет свой стакан, пока Кас на сдачу выигрывает ему ролл с корицей.

Когда они наконец-то готовы выезжать, Дин толкает Каса локтем и кивает в сторону Сэма, мол, _поможешь ему?_ Ангел всё понимает и вместе с Сэмом сматывает гору проводов и относит технику в машину, пока Дин убирает со стола.

В машине Сэм всё-таки занимает заднее сиденье — «великие умы» мыслят одинаково, все дела, — а Дин одаривает Каса ухмылкой, намекая на то, что он может сесть впереди рядом с ним.

Они вовремя приезжают в эзотерический магазинчик, где Сэм всё хотел закупиться, Кас по дороге задаёт триста дурацких вопросов в секунду и держит стакан Маунтин Дью, периодически передавая его Дину, который безо всякого желания заснуть спокойно ведёт Импалу по шоссе. 

*~*~*~*~*

Дин любит направлять своими прикосновениями, и, чем больше Кас позволяет ему это, тем чаще он распускает руки: ненавязчиво кладёт ладонь на поясницу Каса, когда они входят в полицейский участок и Дин пропускает его вперёд себя; хватает его за плащ где-то возле кармана и притягивает к себе, чтобы прошептать на ухо, что со свидетелем что-то не так.

После того, как защита его личного пространства пала под натиском постоянных вторжений Кастиэля, вряд ли его можно винить в том, что он передвигается так, будто Кас — всего лишь его часть тела, которая почему-то не сразу получает сигналы от мозга. Хотя вообще-то всё почти так и есть. Кас уже достаточно напрактиковался, чтобы двигаться одновременно с Дином, и Дин мог больше не таскать его за несчастный плащ туда-сюда (хотя он не перестал так делать).

Когда Дин останавливается ненадолго, чтобы об этом подумать, то понимает — ему нравится мысль о том, что под его руками Кас. Он ангел, правда? Свет, сила, эссенция всемогущего Бога в осязаемой форме. По-настоящему он ростом с небоскрёб, а мощи в нём на целую вселенную — и всё это в человеческой форме, — и когда Дин тянет его за лацканы плаща, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли у него во внутреннем кармане запасной значок ФБР, Кас не упирается. Он принимает Дина в своём личном пространстве, позволяет ему рыться в своих вещах и после такого вторжения лишь одаривает его взглядом, полным любопытства.

Но что насчёт других людей?

Что ж. Криминалист на каком-то месте преступления однажды похлопал Каса по плечу после того, как Кас отпустил, как показалось криминалисту, шутку (на самом деле это было очередное непонимание Кастиэлем человеческой натуры).

Кас чуть было не сломал ему запястье.

Дин не успел даже моргнуть, но Кас, к счастью, только перехватил руку парня — так что Дин немного расслабился и засунул в карманы руки в попытке развеять напряжение в воздухе.

— Мой напарник не в восторге, когда его трогают. Он учился в спецназе вместо Куантико*, ну, понимаешь… — предупредил он с нажимом и натянуто улыбнулся, когда Кас отпустил руку несчастного парня и тот прижал её к груди и с ужасом на лице отошёл назад.

Дин точно также похлопал Каса по плечу примерно через пять минут после этого инцидента, похвалив его за то, что он заметил застрявший в ковре сломанный клык. Кас — тёплая кожа, мышцы и кости под рукой Дина, а где-то глубоко внутри этого человеческого скелета запрятаны ужас, сила, огонь, палящий жар — настолько глубоко, что они не ранят Дина, даже когда они соприкасаются. 

*~*~*~*~*

Кас перебрасывает Дина на другой конец склада в двадцати метрах от места, где он стоял, выдернув его из-под пули лишь двумя пальцами.

\-----

Ночью они обыскивают городскую библиотеку в поисках — предположительно, — призрака. Дину кажется, что за ними кто-то идёт: он слышит непрекращающееся постукивание в унисон с их собственными шагами. Но в итоге это оказывается всего лишь развязавшийся шнурок Каса, пластиковый наконечник которого и издавал этот звук. Дин затягивает ангела в угол, опускается, быстро завязывает его ботинок, поднимается, — погладив его по икре, — и шепчет: 

— Внимательнее, а то в следующий раз упадёшь.

Конечно, не то что бы полноценный ангел со всеми своими силами мог смертельно пораниться, наступив на свой же шнурок, но Кас выглядит искренне благодарным за такое вмешательство и, серьёзно кивнув, отвечает:

— Конечно. Спасибо, Дин.

\-----

Прямо перед ними выскакивают два оборотня и завязывают кровавую потасовку. Дин хватает Каса за плащ, пытаясь оттащить его назад, дальше от опасности, но Кас, наоборот, делает так, что сзади оказывается Дин, а он сам стоит чуть впереди, закрывая его собой — своим телом, превратившимся в камень под крепкой хваткой Дина.

\-----

В ночи какой-то охотник принимает их за монстров и открывает огонь, без колебаний нацелившись прямо в лицо Каса. Дин кричит и зачем-то хватается за ангела, хотя он ведь сам прежде стрелял в него и должен бы знать, что пули не причинят ему никакого вреда. 

— Не стреляй, ты, гондон! — орёт он немного более истерично, чем предполагалось.

Они вдвоём падают за угол, и Дин прижимает Каса к стене и лезет руками ему в лицо, проверяя, не ранен ли он. Видимо, в тот момент, когда это случилось, он слишком сильно вжился в роль человека, слишком близко был к Дину, потому что на этот раз у него на лице настоящая кровь — и серьёзные повреждения. Обычно такого не бывает, потому что Кас неуязвим. 

— Всё нормально… Со мной всё хорошо, Дин, — но Кас всё же не убирает руки Дина, пока тот продолжает ощупывать его. Кас — кровь и кости, но в следующую секунду он снова цел, на месте резкие черты его лица, щетина на подбородке и ухо — вместо отстреленного минуту назад. Руки Дина — всё ещё на его шее и скуле — расслабляются. Всё в порядке, только теперь у Каса забавное раздражённое выражение лица и нахмуренные брови.

— Господи, — облегчённо выдыхает Дин и опускает руки на грудь Каса; поглаживает его и, удостоверившись, что он жив и цел, отодвигается. — Мы выходим! — кричит он тому охотнику. — Не застрели нас снова, придурок!

\-----

И, конечно, есть ещё обыденные ежедневные ситуации.

Дин ставит руки Каса в правильное положение, когда учит его играть в пинбол. Дин встаёт сзади, наклоняется над Касом и тычет подбородком ему в плечо, удостоверяясь, что он забивает в поиск браузера верный запрос. Дин тянет Каса за рукав рубашки, чтобы тот следовал за ним через всю прачечную, пока он объясняет, что и куда складывать и чем заняться, пока ждёшь. 

Он берёт Каса за локоть, чтобы тот не переходил дорогу, не посмотрев в обе стороны; останавливает его, вытянув руку поперёк его груди, потому что нужно проверить, поставили ли они в багажник новую канистру освящённого масла.

Или: Дин засядет в баре, злой на весь мир. Он исчезнет на несколько часов, пока Кас наконец-то не сможет отыскать его. Кас успокоится, позвонит Сэму и пообещает вернуть Дина домой — вот только Дин не будет в восторге от этой идеи и от Каса в общем, потому что в последнее время всё со стороны Каса кажется ему манипуляциями, тайными сделками, возвращением к старым методам. Он выразит своё разочарование в ангеле, и тот почувствует почти то же самое при виде того, как открыто и горько Дин распластался по барной стойке, явно не желая, чтобы его трогали и двигали.

Но в следующую секунду, когда какой-то огромный местный мужик предложит Дину и «его надоедливой бабе» свалить ко всем чертям, у Дина внезапно проснётся желание уложить этого придурка парой ударов.

Когда вышеозначенный придурок решит всё-таки выказать несогласие с позицией Дина, в драку вступит Кас.

Но, пока Кас не уничтожил этого отброса, Дин дотронется до его плеча и он замрёт, как статуя, готовый поднять руку. Прямо перед хладнокровным убийством человека, осмелившегося подобраться к Дину слишком близко, Кас позволит прикосновению Дина остановить себя, пусть даже оно совсем незначительно — как будто зяблик сел на секвойю. Кастиэль едва ощущает его через свой сосуд, а что уж говорить про свет, разрушительную силу, любовь и мощь всего живого, что составляют его истинную сущность?

Одним касанием Дин может остановить его ангельскую программу абсолютного уничтожения.

*~*~*~*~*

После этого между ними не всё гладко.

Дин кое-что не то говорит, кое-что не то делает, совершает ошибки.

( _Чёрт. Разве так не всегда происходит?_ )

Кас говорит на его языке лучше, чем Дину хотелось бы. Отвечает на упрямство встречным упрямством.

Он сам вызывается остаться и хочет зайти поглубже в лес, если Дин собирается перепроверять улики вместе с Сэмом и всё-таки выяснить, за кем или чем они гонятся. Кас же хочет просто посмотреть, где оставили труп.

Но пока что всё указывает на полубога, и Дин считает, что никому из них не стоит заниматься расследованием в одиночку. Слишком опасно.

Когда Кас продолжает настаивать на своём, Дин совершает ещё одну ошибку: он тянется за галстуком Каса, хватает его и резко дёргает в свою сторону.

Кастиэль позволяет себя остановить. Это сразу понятно.

Кас не отвечает на его невежливое и резкое действие, сознательно останавливает себя. Но Дин осмелился оборвать и оскорбить его, так что Кас медленно поворачивается к нему, скользя мрачным и ничего хорошего не обещающим взглядом от кромки тёмного леса к лицу Дина, который выпускает его галстук и поднимает руки, лепеча: 

— Слишком, согласен, это слишком — прости, Кас, прости, правда. Но мы же не можем просто разделиться—

Кас закатывает глаза и резко хватает Дина за руку так, что тот никогда не смог бы выпутать свои пальцы из его хватки. До Дина смысл этого жеста — который заключается в том, что он должен _вежливо_ повторить своё предложение, — доходит примерно в тот момент, когда они находят место, где нашли первый труп, и вдруг понимают, что кто-то следовал за ними по пятам всё это время. На этот раз уже Дин берёт Каса за руку и тянет его за ближайшее дерево.

Он прижимает его к дубу, и они замирают, вслушиваясь в звук шагов и низкий заунывный вой, про который говорили свидетели в своих показаниях. Они всё ещё не знают, что это такое и чем лучше убить его. Конечно, Кас может просто сжечь это своей благодатью, но они всё-таки не знают, виновно ли это существо в убийствах или кто-то другой это сделал.

Им хватает пары взглядов, чтобы обсудить это. Дин наклоняется влево, балансируя так, чтобы в любой момент выскочить с пистолетом. Кас качает головой, выразительно смотрит, кладёт ладонь на запястье Дина и тянет его руку с пушкой обратно вниз — а потом не убирает ладонь. И они ждут.

Существо медленно шуршит где-то рядом, и Дина так и тянет достать телефон, чтобы записать звуки, которые оно издаёт, и показать Сэму — но ему повезёт, если в этот момент ему вдруг не придёт смс и выдаст их местоположение по звуку. Так что он не трогает телефон, оставив его в кармане, где рингтон хоть как-то будет заглушен.

С этой мыслью он стряхивает ладонь Каса и начинает шарить по карманам его плаща. Телефон он находит во внутреннем кармане, распахивает плащ и тихо вытаскивает мобильник, чтобы поставить его на беззвучный режим. Более вероятно, что Сэм позвонит Касу, чем напишет смс — а Дин поменял вчера рингтон на «Don’t Stop Believin’», да ещё и звук выкрутил на максимум громкости.

Дин кладёт телефон обратно в карман Касу, но тут внезапный птичий крик пугает их, и Кас снова хватает его за запястье. Они не двигаются и внимательно вслушиваются.

Так проходит время. Загробные стоны существа удаляются, но не исчезают совсем.

Дин кивает налево, без слов спрашивая: _Мы за ним?_

Кас распахивает глаза так, будто вдруг понимает, что это. Он резко качает головой и вдруг подаётся вперёд, кладёт руку Дину на пояс и прижимает к себе.

Дин не сопротивляется, но пытается спросить, собирается ли он перенести их куда-то. Ещё до того, как Дин успевает открыть рот, Кас быстро трясёт головой, не позволяя сказать ни слова. Они стоят так долго и опять слушают, как монстр шуршит по сухим осенним листьям. В итоге Дин не выдерживает и вытаскивает телефон, чтобы записать в итоге его вой и выключить звук. Кас контролирует каждое его движение, позволяя только тихие и быстрые движения, постоянно останавливая его касаниями к запястью.

Начинает холодать, и морозно становится даже Дину с его тремя слоями одежды. У него мёрзнут руки, и он суёт их в подмышки, но так он не может стоять близко к Касу, который явно вырабатывает больше тепла. В итоге он сдаётся и возвращается ближе к Касу. Его передёргивает от холода. Понимая, чего он хочет, Кас высвобождает полы плаща и закутывает их обоих в него — насколько это возможно. Дин вдобавок ещё и умирает с голоду, но только спустя пару часов после заката стоны существа больше не слышно.

Кас неожиданно начинает говорить, звук его голоса непривычен после нескольких часов молчания посреди звуков природы и пугающего воя среди деревьев.

— Мы вне предела слышимости. Нужно идти.

Дин не может оторвать взгляда от его подбородка и шеи.

— Уверен? — спрашивает он спокойно вместо того, чтобы сразу отпрянуть от Каса — хотя, наверное, когда-то давно он бы так и сделал.

Они встречаются взглядами, и Кас кивает, а потом гладит Дина по спине и отпускает его. Они так близко друг к другу, что могут поцеловаться — но нет. Нет нужды. Кас просто грел его, спасая от холода. 

Дину невероятно приятно наконец опереться на Каса, хоть раз позволить именно ему быть его спасителем и стражем. Когда Дин вспоминает, что может доверять Касу, то иногда чувствует себя уставшим — не в том плане, когда они с Сэмом постоянно умирали и пытались спасти мир, и не в том, когда он хочет сдаться и отступить в лапы смерти. Он скорее приятно уставший, как после насыщенного дня и хорошо прожитой жизни.

Дин отходит от Каса, вместо этого протягивая ему руку, и они идут прочь из леса в направлении Импалы. Дин продумывает то, что будет дальше: они вернутся в мотель и разберутся с тем, что это за существо. Видимо, Кас имеет об этом какое-то представление, к тому же, неподготовленными они точно не смогут с ним справиться. Потом они закроют это дело, пару часов поспят, а утром соберутся и — снова в дорогу.

В следующем городе Дин что-нибудь придумает.

*~*~*~*~*

Учитывая, что Дин вконец его достал, Сэм не против взять два отдельных номера. Кас присоединяется к Дину в восемнадцатом номере, стоит лишь тому потянуть его за рукав.

Дин кидает сумки на пол, спихивает с себя ботинки, подключает телефон, переворачивает вниз карточку с платными каналами, а Кас не очень понимает, что полезного ему сделать, зато знает, что Дин не против его присутствия. Так что он тоже находит себе дело: задёргивает шторы и ставит упаковку из шести банок пива в холодильник.

Дин дожёвывает последние крекеры в виде рыбок, комкает пачку и кидает в мусорное ведро. Потом он говорит: 

— Эй, — и идёт к Касу на другой конец комнаты. — Эй, — повторяет он, стоя прямо перед ним, и смотрит, как Кас серьёзно кивает ему.

— Я тут думал… Скажи мне отвалить, если тебе будет некомфортно.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Кас, уже явно заинтересованный.

Дин откашливается и кладёт руки на лацканы его плаща, отворачивая их чуть дальше.

— Можешь снять?

Кас кивает и стаскивает плащ.

— А это? — дёргает Дин за ворот пиджака.

Кас без слов избавляется и от этой части гардероба.

Дин ослабляет узел на его галстуке и снимает его, вешая на спинку стула.

— Кас? Ляжешь со мной? Ты не против?

Ангел качает головой, и в уголках его губ играет лёгкая улыбка. 

— Я не против.

— Туфли? — указывает Дин. Кас снимает их и ставит под стул, а потом устраивается на кровати и ждёт, улёгшись так, чтобы Дину хватило места. Вот только Дин как раз не хочет, чтобы Кас был далеко, он занимает вторую сторону кровати и, нерешительно намекая, тянет Каса за плечо. Потом он отворачивается и подаётся всем телом назад, спиной прижимаясь к Кастиэлю.

Кас кладёт руку Дину на бок и замирает. Дин тянется и сдвигает его руку так, что она обнимает его поперёк живота, а потом ложится обратно.

— Так нормально?

Он чувствует, как Кас двигается сзади и вдруг прижимается к его шее, и хрипло говорит:

— Да.

— Нормально, если мы побудем здесь недолго? Вот так? — пытается уточнить Дин.

— Да. Ты не против, если… — Кас убирает вторую руку под голову, чтобы удобнее устроиться за спиной Дина, и сгибает колени так, что они с Дином идеально устраиваются относительно друг друга. Кас лежит молча и неподвижно, а Дин чувствует себя полностью защищённым, представляет идеальный мир, в котором они могут существовать именно вот так, мир, где он в безопасности — может, о нём даже кто-то заботится, а в самых диких фантазиях даже и _любит._ В другой вселенной, где он того заслуживает, кто-то носит его на руках.

Он закрывает глаза.

— Кас, если тебе надо куда-то, то ладно, всё нормально. Или если ты просто хочешь уйти. Можешь ничего не говорить. И объяснять. Просто — спасибо за это, за то, что ты попытался. Это мило.

— Мне нравится быть так близко к тебе, — отвечает Кас ему в плечо.

Дин чувствует себя идиотом после этого всего — потому что слишком многое упустил. После того, как они вдвоём устраиваются в постели, его надолго не хватает. Ему тепло и удобно, и всё, что сидит внутри в Кастиэле — его могущество, сила, — обволакивает его, погружает в сон, расслабляет и одурманивает. Когда Дин продирается прочь из сна, это происходит медленно, один кирпичик ставится на другой, пока перед ним не вырастает крепкая стена реальности. Кас всё ещё излучает живительное тепло сзади.

Дин убирает его руки, переворачивается на спину и смотрит в темноту потолка. Скосив глаза вбок, он осторожно разглядывает Каса, который приподнимается на локте и смотрит на него. И что-то в этом взгляде его добивает. О чём бы он не хотел просить Каса, о чём бы не собирался договориться на случай, если Сэм станет задавать много вопросов, он забывает обо всём. Он думает, что Кас и так всё поймёт.

Так оно и есть.

Теперь уже сам Кастиэль инициирует совместный сон. Теперь, когда наступает поздний вечер, Кас тянет его за собой, зацепившись за карман куртки и уводя его в номер — или берёт за локоть, намекая на то, что пора говорить Сэму «спокойной ночи», и просит Сэма в случае чего писать смс.

Теперь Кас — ведущий.

Конечно, это не то же самое. Дин маленький, он ничто по сравнению с могущественными детьми вселенной и сильнейшими воинами — ничего по сравнению с ангелом. Дин — человек, который часто чувствует себя ничтожным по отношению к Сэму, своему отцу, Джо, Бобби — всем, с кеми он встречался в своей жизни. У него слабая воля и склонность к насилию, он не больно уж и умён — да и честно говоря, всё остальное в нём так себе. Он как расходный материал — отбивается от зла как может и спасает невинных, пока его не убьют.

И то, что он таскает за собой Каса за рукав рубашки — в принципе, неважно.

И он не предполагает обратного, пока одной ночью он не просыпается и не слышит низкий, успокаивающий шёпот Каса за спиной.

Прошло уже несколько недель, и Кас удивительно спокойно к этому относится. Он даёт Дину поспать у себя в объятиях, не мешает ему и не дёргает, не спрашивает, что случилось, и молчит об этом при Сэме. Это первый раз, когда он разбудил Дина до будильника — или до того, как он, необычно хорошо отдохнув, не проснётся сам. Неожиданно хороший поворот для здоровья, и всё благодаря Касу, который вечно пытается расслабить его.

— И это хорошо, — слышит Дин, выплывая из своих мыслей. — Но хотел бы я, чтобы ты понял, — его дыхание щекочет Дину шею. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты осознал, что держать тебя в своих руках — это моя честь и привилегия. Ты пригласил меня ближе к своей душе, и это удовольствие, которое ты не предоставляешь никому, кроме Сэма — и теперь меня. Желал бы я знать, почему. Я не стою этого. Ты — яркость и чистота, боль и ярость, праведность и твёрдость души. Меня так легко было бы привязать к ней, как к якорю, к маяку. Ты прекрасен, и я хочу пойти туда, куда направишься ты.

Он заканчивает словами:

— Я бы остался.

А потом ничего.

Дин моргает в темноту и разворачивается лицом к Касу.

— Если что?

Кас молчит.

— Что «если что»?

— Ты бы остался… если что? — уже настойчивее повторяет Дин.

— Я бы остался, — Кас заминается на секунду, — если что угодно. Ради чего угодно. Если бы ты захотел, я бы просто остался.

Дин, не сознавая этого, нервно стучит пальцами вокруг закатанных рукавов рубашки Каса, вверх-вниз по его руке.

— Что, если я всегда хочу этого? Что, если я хочу, чтобы ты остался и я пользовался тобой до конца своей жизни? Что если я буду запирать тебя в машине, держать у себя в кровати, буду тебя использовать, только чтобы чувствовать себя лучше и поднимать себе самооценку? Если я заставлю тебя быть рядом и буду тебя использовать? — спрашивает Дин, думая — _«Ты же не согласишься на это, никогда в жизни и ни за что»_.

— Если бы я был в состоянии заставить тебя чувствовать себя лучше, я бы считал себя благословлённым, Дин. Ты невосприимчив к комплиментам и отказываешься от похвалы. Если бы я мог исправить это, я бы это ценил.

В комнате очень темно. Старый дрянной мотель с отлично скрывающими всё шторами и без нормальных фонарей снаружи.

— Ничего не вижу, — говорит Дин. — Не вижу тебя.

— Зато я вижу тебя.

— Тогда найди меня. И поцелуй. И останься.

Пауза перед тем, как Кас меняет положение, короткая, но падает на Дина таким камнем, будто это напряжённая тишина после выстрела.

В темноте Кас нависает над ним, опускается, накрывает его тело своим и касается его губ.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Байа Бласт — разновидность Маунтин Дью.  
> [2] Куантико — город, где базируется Академия ФБР и прочие военные здания. 
> 
> Many thanks to wonderful MajorEnglishEsquire ❤️


End file.
